


La demande

by Hanako_Hayashi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanako_Hayashi/pseuds/Hanako_Hayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de Bluebelle73 (titre original : The Proposal)</p><p>Sherlock fait sa demande. Une demande très Sherlockienne. Heureusement, le bon docteur parvient à comprendre le message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La demande

**Author's Note:**

> Titre original : The proposal
> 
> Auteur : Bluebelle73
> 
> Résumé : Sherlock fait sa demande. Une demande très Sherlockienne. Heuresement, le bon docteur parvient à comprendre le message.

 

La demande

John était installé sur son fauteuil, en face de Sherlock, et feuilletait son courrier sans grande conviction. Les lettres étaient déjà ouvertes, mais il ne s'en plaignait même plus. Sherlock faisait ça depuis le tout début de leur colocation, tout comme pirater son ordinateur chaque fois qu'il avait la flemme de se lever pour aller chercher le sien, enfin ce n'était pas comme si John avait quoi que ce soit à cacher.

Il soupira. On arrivait de nouveau à ce moment du mois où il ne recevait que des factures. Factures de téléphone et d'internet, assurance des biens immobiliers (même si il ne possède pas grand-chose, il a appris à voyager léger dans l'armée) et différentes autres bricoles, sans compter le rappel coutumier de Mme Hudson concernant le loyer qui lui était dû, pour le mois prochain. La pension de l'armée seule n'était presque plus suffisante. Et ce qu'il touchait en travaillant pour Sarah faisait uniquement figure d'argent de poche.

À vrai dire, son argent semblait passer par la fenêtre presque aussi vite qu'il le gagnait et il n'y en avait juste pas assez à la fin de chaque mois pour qu'il puisse économiser une somme significative, à pouvoir utiliser plus tard dans sa vie, lorsqu'il ne serait plus en état de travailler.

Cette pensée horrifia un peu John.

 

« - Tu es inquiet. » déclara Sherlock, catégorique, posé dans son fauteuil favori près de la cheminée à gaz, à l'opposé de John. Ses doigts rassemblés de manière habituelle, il observait John attentivement, comme si il tentait de déduire quelque chose.

« - Eh bien, c'est juste… toutes ces foutues factures. » gronda John. « C'est comme si le monde entier n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre que mon argent. Et je n'en ai pas. »

 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock. « Désolé. » il continua. « Je ne devrais pas me défouler sur toi. »

 

« - Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le seul problème. » dit Sherlock faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que John venait de dire à l'instant. « Tu n'as plus du tout l'envie de te rendre à ton travail, n'est-ce pas, John ? Je le vois dans tes yeux, chaque matin. »

 

'Comment est-ce qu'il peut savoir ça ?' se demanda John, pour la énième fois. Il était presque effrayant de voir à quel point Sherlock le connaissait. Ils n'étaient colocataires que depuis un an maintenant, et tout allait vraiment bien entre-deux. Malgré le fait – ou peut-être à cause du fait – qu'ils étaient de parfait opposés, ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre, parfois ils discutaient, se disputaient et riaient ensemble durant des heures puis d'autres fois ils passaient simplement leurs soirées devant la cheminée, dans un agréable silence qui souvent se passait de mots.

Apparemment, aujourd'hui ça n'allait pas être une de ses soirées 'silencieuses'.

 

« - C'est Sarah. » John ajouta, après une courte pause. « Les choses ne sont plus pareilles depuis l'affaire du Banquier Aveugle. Elle est polie, sympa, mais c'est tout. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger au cabinet, une fois de plus. »

« J'ai peut-être besoin d'un nouveau travail. » continua-t-il. « Dans un autre cabinet médical. Aucun grief. Et je l'espère, un salaire plus important. »

« - Ennuyeux. » fut la réponse de Sherlock.

« - Pour toi, certainement. » répliqua John, un peu en colère. « Nous ne pouvons pas tous être de brillants détectives consultant, et toucher de gros chèques en résolvant des affaires. »

 

Sherlock leva un sourcil.

 

« - Tu t'énerves encore. » dit-il.

« - Pardon. » s'excusa John pour la seconde fois de la soirée. « Pour être honnête, j'ai déjà cherché pour un nouveau travail, mais je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver un. Pas assez de demandes en médecin pour le moment. Il y a déjà beaucoup trop de jeunes chômeurs de ce côté-ci. »

 

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration.

 

« - Tu sais, John. » dit-il doucement. « Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler. Nous avons suffisamment d'argent. »

« - Nous ? » répéta John. « Tu veux dire que _toi_ , tu en as suffisamment. Mais je ne peux pas dépendre de toi pour toujours. »

 

C'était un autre sujet qui le tourmentait depuis quelques temps. Sherlock s'était discrètement mis à payer les courses, chaque semaine, il payait également les déplacements en taxi, et les dîners en extérieur. John n'aimait pas l'impression de vivre aux crochets de Sherlock. Un peu comme si il lui devait quelque chose, après.

Il se frotta le front avec la paume de sa main, empli de lassitude.

 

« - Sherlock. » commença-t-il calmement. « Pourquoi je suis toujours là ? »

« - Je te demande pardon ? » demanda Sherlock.

« - Sherlock, je sais combien d'argent tu gagnes, je sais que tu pourrais vivre ici, seul, et sans aucun problèmes. Tu n'as pas besoin que je t'aide à payer le loyer. Donc, pourquoi je suis toujours ici ? Pourquoi tu as voulu un coloc' ?»

 

Il avait conscience d'être complètement pathétique, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et ferma ses yeux.

Sherlock ne répondit rien durant un moment, puis John entendit un faible grincement qui indiqua que Sherlock changeait de position, dans son siège.

 

« - Tu as raison. » confirma-t-il paisiblement. « Ce n'était pas pour l'argent. Je désirais juste ne plus être seul. Je voulais quelqu'un à qui je pourrais parler. »

« - Et je suis arrivé. »

« - Oui, mais tu es différent. Tu es la seule personne qui m'écoutes réellement, qui me félicites, m'encourages, et m'aides sur mes affaires. J'ai obtenu tellement plus que ce que je n'espérais. » il rit doucement. « Et… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Et tu me fais manger, dormir alors que je pense ne pas en avoir besoin, tu me réprimandes lorsque je suis grossier avec les gens, tu ris à mes plaisanteries stupides, tu prends soin de moi quand je suis malade… Tu es tellement plus qu'un collègue de travail ou un colocataire pour moi. Tu es mon… » il s'arrêta encore une fois, et repris profondément son souffle, frissonnant. « …mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami. Et je ne te veux nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, avec moi. S'il-te-plait, ne t'en vas pas John. Je t'en prie, ne me quittes pas parce que tu penses me devoir quoi que ce soit, car ce n'est pas le cas. »

 

John fixa Sherlock avec étonnement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sherlock puisse être capable d'une telle explosion d'émotions. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Sherlock le coupa d'un geste de la main, en continuant.

 

« Et je ne veux pas que ce problème d'argent, ni que quoi que ce soit d'autre ou qui que ce soit d'autre, ne se mette entre nous. Jamais. Donc… J'y ai longuement et profondément réfléchi et je crois réellement que, um… si tu es d'accord et ressens les choses comme moi… Je pense que nous devrions vraiment, en toute honnêteté… ouvrir… un compte joint. »

 

Il regardait John, implorant.

 

« - Qu'est-ce tu as dit ? »

 

John avala sa salive, et dévisagea Sherlock. Confus. Plein de questions. Ses yeux bleus étaient attrapés par les autres, gris, grands ouverts, presque craintifs de conserver le contact visuel, et John entrelaça également ses propres mains, mais elles n'étaient plus relaxées cette fois-ci, le bout de ses doigts devenaient blancs à être pressés trop fort.

Et à cet instant, il sentit le voile d'ombre se lever, en prenant conscience de la véritable signification de ce que Sherlock venait juste de dire… non, de demander… et en sentant les larmes jaillir de ses yeux, il se glissa hors de son fauteuil jusqu'à ce retrouver agenouillé entre les longues jambes de Sherlock, sur le sol de leur appartement, de sorte à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau, et leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, puis il saisit délicatement les mains tremblantes et froides, oh si froides, avec les siennes et les embrassa tendrement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock, et de simplement dire :

 

« - Oui. Oui, je veux t'épouser. »

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Bon, je sais que ça n'est pas vraiment romantique, mais je suis sûre qu'au fil du temps, notre bon docteur fera ressortir le côté humain de Sherlock =)
> 
> Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur la série 'Sherlock' appartenant à la BBC qui elle-même est basée sur le travail de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Tous personnages et situations autre que les miens sont à la BBC. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice financier ou autre sur ce site avec mon travail. Je ne suis pas associée aux propriétaires, créateurs, ou producteurs de la série sous copyright précédemment citée. Il n'y aucun droit d'auteur.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Cet OS, traduction de Bluebelle73 et initialement nommé « The Proposal », est dédié à ma propriétaire, moi le petit mouton égaré (ou petit cornichon c'est au choix), Dupond et Dupont.
> 
> Merci a Elizabeth Mary Holmes, pour ses suggestions très utiles =)
> 
> Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de vous faire plaisir ! Et n'oubliez pas, si vous apercevez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le faire remarquer ! Et merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisée à traduire.
> 
> Ah et à la base un compte joint ou commun est ouvert lors du mariage de deux personnes (bien que maintenant il suffise juste de se connaître mais la principale condition est de se faire réellement confiance et de s'investir). Donc Sherlock a bel et bien une manière assez particulière de demander John en mariage ^^


End file.
